poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Detective Pikachu (Video Game)
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Detective Pikachu (Video Game) '''is the 2nd YIFM/Pokemon crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a quintuple feature with The Irelanders and Monsters vs. Aliens, The Irelanders meets The Smurfs (franchise), The Irelanders' Adventures of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs (1 and 2) and The Irelanders' Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Two months prior to the start of the game, Harry Goodman and his partner Pikachu get into a car accident while investigating a case, leading to Harry's disappearance and Pikachu losing his memory and the ability to use moves. Tim Goodman, Harry's son, comes to Ryme City in search of his missing father. Upon exiting Tahnti Station, twoAipom cause mischief by stealing a girl's necklace. By chance, Tim encounters his father's Pikachu, who proclaims himself the great Detective Pikachu, discovering that he can somehow understand what Pikachu says. Together, Tim and Pikachu chase down the Aipom with the necklace into Tahnti Park, and work together by interviewing both people and Pokémon to recover the necklace and return it to its rightful owner. Pikachu then shows Tim to his appointment at the Baker Detective Agency, where Tim learns that his father was investigating Pokémon incidents prior to his disappearance. Having headed to his father's apartment in search of clues regarding his whereabouts, Tim finds a map with the locations of various incidents that Harry was investigating. Tim and Pikachu decide to start their investigation by heading to Litwick Cave, where they encounter two reporters for GNN, Emilia Christie and Meiko Okamoto. An angryGlalie causes the entrance to the cave to collapse, forcing Tim and Pikachu to enlist the help of a Drifblim to escape the cave through a hole in the ceiling. The next day, Pikachu introduces Tim to the Hi-Hat Café, a café that Harry used to frequent owned by Pablo Millan. Tim and Pikachu discover a broken fragment of a vial and decide to head to the Pokémon Comprehensive Laboratory, or PCL, to investigate its relationship to Harry's disappearance. Under the cover of a part-time job using the name "Tim Ottman", they infiltrate the lab and search for a matching vial, finding it in the storage room. The next day, Emilia and Meiko arrive at PCL to do a report on the research that the PCL has been conducting. However, a Trevenant goes on a rampage, with its eyes glowing red like the Glalie in the cave. Tim and Pikachu manage to capture the Gengar that angered it, and discover a secret underground laboratory that Carlos Hernando, one of the researchers, has been using to produce R, a substance which strengthens Pokémon but causes them to go berserk. A few days later, Tim and Pikachu head to Cappucci Island in search of John Waals, the founder of PCL who conducted research into R ten years prior to the events of the game. On the island, they find Dr. Waals is being held by Ryme City Police Department lieutenant Brad McMaster on the suspicion that Waals is the cause of a fog causing Pokémon living in Lake Cappucci to be injured. With the assistance of aspiring Pokémon Ranger Milo Green, Tim and Pikachu make it to the lake along a secret path. There, they discover that Masquerain created the fog to protect Pokémon from an invasive Crawdaunt. They then prove Waals's innocence by finding that Louise Mulligan, who is leading the development of a resort on the island, had the Crawdaunt delivered. Later, Waals reveals that two months earlier, Harry came to ask him about R. It was intended as a miracle drug created using the cells of Mew, but since cells of Mewtwo were used instead; Waals believes its Berserk Gene causes Pokémon who take it to become violent. Waals also tells Tim that Harry had intended to visit Fine Park, an amusement park in Ryme City. At the Hi-Hat Café, Tim meets up with Emilia and Meiko, as well as Roger Clifford, their boss and a producer at GNN. They invite Tim to come to the GNN building the next day to take a look at their coverage of the incident at Fine Park a year earlier. In the meantime, Tim and Pikachu head to Fine Park, where they interview several Pokémon about the incident a year prior, when a Charizard had gone on a rampage during a parade, forcing the park to be closed down. The pair also learn that a man with a Skorupi had attacked Harry when he visited the park, with Tim receiving a locket Harry left behind with a Buneary. The next day, Tim and Pikachu head to GNN. While Meiko locates the footage of the incident, they meet Ethan Graham, president of GNN, while on a tour of their studios. The duo are asked to assist when Olga Ellison loses her Purugly, and then participate in a rehearsal when Carina Mitchell's violin is destroyed in an accident. Tim and Pikachu discover that the violin had actually been swapped for a fake by Max Warhol. Upon reviewing the footage of Fine Park, they find that Keith Norman, an assistant director at GNN, had been present during the incident at Fine Park. Tim and Pikachu chase Keith to the rooftop, where Keith escapes with the help of Noivern. At the Baker Detective Agency the following day, Harry's locket is revealed to have been a camera, containing photos of a warehouse in Ryme Wharf. Upon locating the warehouse, Tim and Pikachu infiltrate the warehouse and with the help of a Spinarak and a Pansage, find Simon Yen, Waals's former assistant who is being held captive and forced to incubate Mewtwo's cells for the production of R. However, to determine who is truly behind the enterprise distributing R, Tim and Pikachu hide in a storage container to follow the shipment of R. The two detectives find themselves aboard the S.S. Prime Treasure, a luxury cruise liner. On the trail of the men who carried R above deck, they find that the shipment was carried to a room guarded by Krokorok. By chance, Emilia is aboard the ship to cover the Pokémon Carnival taking place in Ryme City that night for GNN. Tim and Pikachu encounter Rose Milton, an elderly woman whose luggage has been swapped with the mask of a Cofagrigus. She brings them to meet Captain Walter Eckhart, who is in the lounge observing Emilia's interview with Gino Farina. When the mask disappears from under the captain's watch on the bridge, the duo determine that Gino's Kecleon stole the mask to obtain the Henry Brothers' Recipe Book from an auction taking place in the hall guarded by the Krokorok. Tim and Emilia use Gino's ticket to enter the auction, where Keith appears to auction R off. Keith attempts to escape when Tim exposes him, but is arrested by Inspector Frank Holiday. However, Keith reveals that someone else from GNN will still be dispersing R at one of their shoots. Tim and Pikachu determine that R will be dispersed in the central square at 8 p.m. during the Pokémon Carnival, and head there along with Emilia to determine where liquid, gaseous, and capsule R will be distributed. Holiday arrives to notify them that Keith has admitted to planting a fourth type of R. The pair find the R dispersing machine in the clock tower above the central square. After disarming the machine, the duo figure out that Roger must be the true culprit. Having taken Emilia hostage, Roger attempts to escape on his Noivern, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to stop him. Having fulfilled his promise to Mewtwo, Pikachu makes a choice and falls asleep. Mewtwo reveals to Tim that Harry is still alive and that Tim will find him as long as he does not give up. Tim carries Pikachu back to his dad's apartment, and the next day, they start their search for Tim's father again together. Trivia * Team Go-Getters, Team Pokepals, Team Meanies, Team Razor Wind, Professor Mortum, Courtley Jester, Zarc and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will guest star in this film. * Team Meanies, Team Razor Wind, Professor Mortum, Courtley Jester and Zarc will work with Carlos Hernando, Louise Milligan, Max Warhol, Keith Norman and Roger Clifford in this film. * In this film, Professor Mortum has a Mega Staff while Courtley Jester and Zarc has some the Mega Ring and the Mega Evolved Pokemon army. * In the end of the film, Team Go-Getters and Team Pokepals will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript The Irelanders' Adventures of Detective Pikachu (Video Game)/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series